The instant invention relates generally to protractor devices and more specifically it relates to a combined try square and protractor.
Numerous protractor devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to measure angles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 843,459; 932,907; 935,860; 840,439; 1,161,761; 1,161,961; 1,491,048; 1,524,703 and 1,823,931 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.